Gregory Berklee
Backstory: When Greg was born in Des Moines, Iowa, his parents were visited by the muse of music Euterpe, who told them that Greg was chosen to become a wielder of music and one of the heroes of senses, five people who were chosen by the gods to save the universe. He was given the power to tap into The Frequency, an extra-dimensional energy that gives those who can access it musical abilities. With that, Greg was given his ability that would manifest on his 18th birthday. Until that day happened, Greg lived his life normally, with no knowledge of what was to come on his 18th birthday, as his parents wanted it to be a surprise to him. When his 18th birthday finally hit and his powers manifested, Greg was indeed surprised, but knew that he was chosen for a reason. He created a helmet with headphones inside it, for him to access his powers easier and became known as Audio, the musical hero. Personality: Brave (except when it comes to heights) and a leader, outgoing when he needs to, is completely random when he doesn’t realize it, adores his team and consider them to be his second family. Creative and full of energy, Is somewhat stubborn and can’t see the obvious answer in his face sometimes, but has his fair share of funny moments. Fun Facts: #Audio’s first and favorite instrument is the violin, often sharing a special connection with the violin player of the orchestra. Because of that connection, when Audio’s team couldn’t defeat a villain that was going to destroy the world, The Orchestra and Audio held a truce and they assisted Audio in facing the villain, giving him every power that The Orchestra had. #Brotherman is his mentor who taught him how to fight, a little bit after Audio discovered his powers. #In the alternate universe where Hellfire becomes evil and conquers the world, Audio and some other heroes form the Immortals, a group of heroes who have lived a lot longer than the rest of the planet. The team consists of Audio (music immortality), Joan of Arc (immortal), Figurine (magic puppet), Xtra Life (turned good), and Transfer (taking life energy to extend own). Because Audio is only alive because of the music he listens to, he keeps his music player alive with batteries and chargers. But the music has taken a toll as he’s listened to the same 10,000 songs for the past century. It has driven him slightly insane. His villain counterpart is known as MP3, playing nothing but heavy metal. #Audio is one of the heroes of senses, being someone that uses his hearing to gain powers. The other members include Eagle Eye, Stench, Candyman, and Detonate. #He secretly loves to read shipping fanfiction and will spend hours reading if he’s left alone, he loves reading his teammates Miracle’s fanfiction, finding it to be extremely well written. Powers: *Frequency access: When listening to music, Greg can tap into The Frequency, giving him abilities that are based on music. **Music empowerment ***Enhanced strength: With motivational music, Greg can lift and punch much harder than a regular human could ***Enhanced speed: Greg can move much faster when listening to music, his reflexes and agility are also enhanced ***Enhanced durability: Greg can take multiple punches without any effect ***Regenerative healing factor: With the right music, Greg can heal injures much quicker than normal ***Semi-immortality: Through the Miracle death universe, Greg stays alive by constantly playing music for him to stop aging. This takes a toll on his mental state, making him go insane. Abilities: *Musical knowledge: Greg knows multiple types of music that he uses to increase his powers *Hand to Hand Combat: Greg knows how to box and knows some jujitsu thanks to his training with Brotherman *Tactical analysis: Being the leader of The Protectors, Greg is well versed in strategy and plans of action *Instrumental knowledge: Greg knows every type of instrument that exists in an orchestra, bands, and even some lesser known kinds *Directing: Greg knows about movie directing thanks to his career, he often works alongside Megan when it comes to voice acting directing Equipment: *Sound helmet: A special helmet that Greg made that connects to his music player and plays the music for his powers to operate *Music player: Greg constantly has a music player that he uses to access his powers Weakness: *Deaf ears: If Greg is made deaf, whether temporarily or permanently, his access to The Frequency will be nullified. *Silence: If his music is turned off via EMP, battery loss, or a silence spell, his powers will disappear. *Multiple music: Greg's powers only work with music that is motivational, if another type of music is played that can affect his music, his powers can also be affected. *Rhythm change: If someone has the power to change the rhythm of the music to a slower beat, then Greg's powers are useless.